


Stairwells

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, and i love suhannah a lot, so here it is. lol, this was made for a writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Sucy and Hannah sneak away for a moment where they can be alone together
Relationships: Sucy Manbavaran/Hannah England
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Stairwells

**Author's Note:**

> The writing prompt is found
> 
> <https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts>  
> 

Sucy watched as Professor Badcock droned on about the different values of variables each order consisted of. Like clockwork, the teacher’s nasally drawl faltered and stuttered off, when Diana raised her hand. 

“Yes, Ms. Cavendish?” She peered owlishly over the rim of the thick book that dwarfed her. The prodigy student stood up; hands locked behind her back. 

“Forgive me, Professor. But it seems you were reading the pamphlet thirteen-forty-six-twelve. The true variables are found on page one thousand and seventy-two.” 

The professor’s eyes widened comically, her cheeks flushing bright red at the cordial, and yet pointed correction. “O-Oh! You are absolutely correct Miss Cavendish. My apologies – “ 

Sucy tuned out the diminutive teacher’s ramblings, her roommate next to her tried to hide her laughing snort behind the crook of her elbow. In retrospect this was one of Sucy’s favorite classes, not because of the lesson plans, or the teacher, but the sheer fact that she can crush up bits of crystal into powder, all without the teacher noticing. And how could she see anything pass the slope of her long nose and those wide, framed glasses? 

She continued to grind up the fine particles in her mortar and pestle, until she felt something brush against her left elbow. She blinked, turning her head to find a thin parchment folded into a paper airplane, a distinct palish yellow ribbon tied around the right wing. She pulled out her wand, using the very tip to tap gently at the bow, which unwrapped itself and folded back into the paper, which now laid flat on the desk. 

_Meet me at our usual spot after class. Don’t be late again!_

Sucy rolled her eyes, but double tapped the note again which caused the paper to disintegrate into the air, pocketing the yellow ribbon in her robe. After that she returned to her earlier objective, although her usual procedure was much more slower than before. There was something weighing heavily in the forefront of her mind, she couldn’t push the note out of her head no matter how hard she tried. Those words swirled, teasing out her anticipation for after class, which seemed to go by even slower than usual. 

She closed her eyes, ignoring everything around her, the sounds of students shifting in their seats, the croak of Badcock’s voice, the gentle snores of her roommate next to her. Her mouth thinned into a frown, breathing in slowly through her nose as she tried to think. But the contents of that damned note wouldn’t leave. It warmed up her insides, caused her belly to swirl with nerves, her fingers swelling as she absently stroked the coarse fabric of that damned ribbon. 

All too sudden her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the shrill _bring_ of the bell, even the professor couldn’t manage out a few last syllables before the majority of the class spilled out through the halls. Sucy felt her hand being tugged, she tilted her head up to peer at her roommate, who definitely earned a growth spurt over the summer. Akko grinned down at her. 

“Come on Su, don’t want you to get lost in the crowd.” The brunette teased, while Sucy rolled her eyes but bent down to gather up her supplies. She turned her head to the front of the class, where the blue team sat at. Barbara was conversing with Diana, who was meticulously putting away her notebooks and quill. And Hannah caught her gaze, bright hazel eyes looked deeply into hers for a few split seconds before her roommate called out her name and the moment was shattered into oblivion. 

Sucy wasn’t cliché in any way, but damn if only for a second did it feel like the earth stilled at her feet.  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their usual “spot” was in the West wing where all the sacked classes were once filled. Through inadequate funding by the school most of the more extracurricular classes, such as broom dancing, anthropological studies, and spell casting were cruelly stopped before any progress could’ve been made. Even with the Grand Triskelion being reopened, and a surge of unbridled magic flowing through the air, it didn’t stop the covetous, capitalistic fiends of this world to capitalize on the movement for their own piteous agenda. Men such as Fafnir, who was such an advocate for the ruin of magic and the rising power of technology, turned against the rising tides and scurried back to the original source of power. 

Magic. 

That lively energy was the very being of a witch, it pumped life in their veins, through their blood and caused their hearts to beat. Now their very life source was being manipulated to add growing stocks, increasing the weight of politicians pockets, and stored away in government entailed places. 

But well that was a thought for another day, Sucy walked through the halls of this dilapidated section of their prestigious school. It was easy to get away from her roommates, with the absentminded throwback of taking the familiar route to her potions class before she took a right instead of a left. Then it was just following the long, winding hall, trekking the progress through the slowly cracking paint, the staleness of the air, and the despair that clung to her form with every silent step she took. 

There’s a reason why no one ever ventured this path, it took a hold of the faint of heart. Digging into the crevice of their soul, teasing out every drop of pity until a witch is left dry and drained. Until all remained is the feeling of remorse, the reminder of losing something.  
For what could have been, for what should have been. 

Sucy doesn’t live this life for remorse, and luckily enough neither did Hannah. 

She waited by the stairwell that lead down to her first and third class, alternating between standing on the fifth step up and leaning against the railing. Her mouth descended further into a frown as each second ticked by without the familiar click of heels against linoleum. Those timeless seconds dragged into minutes, before she heard the bell go off. She couldn’t help the onslaught of thoughts that filtered throughout her head; she must’ve been caught by one of the patrollers for lingering after the bell rung. Or she could’ve gotten sidetracked by insistent, mindless fans that seemed to flock toward the New Nine and their colleagues; although it wasn’t likely due to the fact that it was Akko who was taking the brunt of the new founded fame.

Sucy found her hand drifting into her pocket, thumbing at the edge of the ribbon with something akin to nervousness. She soon grew irate at the knowledge of her anxiety that floated at the edge of her subconsciousness, the mere idea of her being concerned over the state of her secret tryst being found out, or putting an immediate end to something that she could no longer denied brought her happiness, just pissed her off. And that anger seemed to branch out into different webbings of anxiety, each more volatile and sporadic then the next. She bit hard at her lip, feeling the skin peel and break with her sharpened tooth. The first drop of copper which landed on her tongue caused her mouth to twist with displeasure at the sharp, bitter taste. 

“Sorry I’m late, love!” The hurried, breathless voice of her tardy lover sounded behind her. Sucy turned with a raised brow at the sight of Hannah, crouching low with her hands at her bent knees, cheeks flushed, and red hair slicked across her forehead. 

Sucy crossed her arms, regarding her girlfriend with a blank stare. “You look like you got in a fight with a bulldozer and lost a couple of teeth from it.” 

Hannah rolled her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths before straightening her posture. “Yeah, well sorry about not looking as presentable as I should.” “Doubt that would’ve mattered since last time we did this.” She added under her breath. Sucy felt her mouth quirk upwards into a small smirk, as she _indeed,_ remembered last time. Despite her initial nonchalance on the whole manner of Hannah appearing like she just ran a damn mile, Sucy couldn’t help the warm feeling that settled in her chest at the thought of Hannah racing down the halls to get to her as quick as possible. No one has ever made the effort to try and uphold on a promise toward her, and yet here was this girl, who was startlingly started to become far more important to Sucy than she would’ve previously allowed for, who raced against the clock just to be with her. 

Whatever Hannah was about to say, no doubt to further justify her defense or offer an explanation to Sucy was muffled as a squeak, when Sucy pressed her lips against hers. She wrapped her hands around the bend of Hannah’s waist and the other girl had to reach up on her toes to throw her arms around Sucy’s neck. Hannah’s breathing hitched against her lips, causing Sucy to smirk slightly into the kiss that was quickly deepening as Sucy pulled the other girl flushed against her. With their normal height Sucy held a few inches over Hannah, but now with Hannah having to strain upwards to properly kiss Sucy, it was sort of ridiculous. 

But all together hopelessly endearing to her, when Hannah broke away with a pout, her lashes touching her cheeks as she peered up into Sucy’s gaze. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining, or anything.” Hannah was quick to add, her smile turning coy as she played with the ends of Sucy’s hair. 

“I just wanted to add more red to your complexion.” Sucy said dryly, and she wasn’t disappointed by Hannah’s response. Her already pinkened cheeks turning a shade darker, her mouth falling open in a silent complaint before she snapped it closed with a huff of mirth. 

“Shut up,” she responded, grabbing the back of Sucy’s neck, and fusing their lips together once more. Sucy grinned into the kiss, amused, and smitten. 

Later when the two witches would be content with sitting close together, not so much as cuddling as Sucy simply leaning her head against Hannah’s shoulder, the auburn-haired girl would provide an explanation about her tardiness. Weaving a grand tale of a magical mishap, an explosion in the potions class that wasn’t orchestrated by Lukic, and surprisingly the culprit being a freshmen, and not the dolt of Luna Nova. 

Hannah would then ramble out another apology, about Diana enlisting her help to clean up the mess. Something that should’ve taken no more than a couple of minutes, was exasperated by the sheer amount of collateral damage that was caused. “That girl probably created a bigger explosion than Akko ever did.”

The other girl would start laughing at her own comment, until Sucy rolled her eyes and brought her into another kiss. Just to shut her up. That kiss, of course led to three more, with Hannah’s hands in her hair and their knees bumping into each other as they both moved closer to one another.


End file.
